


You're not real.

by Swadloon



Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Post-Canon, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadloon/pseuds/Swadloon
Summary: Basically Shuichi waking up from the simulation.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813138
Kudos: 51





	You're not real.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like three am so sorry if it's not exactly the best

Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko looked at the sky. They didn't look back. They couldn't.

If they looked back, the three survivors would break down for sure. No. They kept going. They walked and they left. They could be free of this....of this nightmare. 

Shuichi felt tears leak from his eyes as he walked. 

The second he stepped out of the dome, everything stuttered. He felt shaky. His thoughts turned to static. Everything turned to static. Distantly he heard someone screaming. He couldn't tell who it was. Himiko? Maki? Himself? He couldn't register his own movements. He felt himself disapear. It was the worst feeling imagineable. He had one final thought before he ceased to feel at all. 

'Is this what death feels like?'

  
...

Shuichi couldn't feel anything. Everything felt warm and fuzzy when he came to. He couldn't see and all he could here was static. 

His fingers twitched. That was the first movement he registered. So he's not dead. That's good, he supposes.   
He moved his hands. At least, he thinks he did. He can barely feel anything at all. He wasn't sure if he moved them until he felt them smack against whatever was blocking out his vision and hearing. A helmet? 

He tried to cry out. Shuichi's not even sure if he made a sound. Nothing felt real. 

He tried to sit up, only for the helmet on his head to colide with something above him. It was solid. What was he stuck in. 

Please don't be a locker. Please don't be a locker. Please don't be a locker. Pleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealockerPleasedon'tbealocker.

Something grabbed his arm. 

  
Someone grabbed his arm?

He tried not to scream when he felt someone grabbing his arms and holding him still. He sensed someone in front of him. They were too close. They were too close. Oh god they'r going to kill him. He's going to die here. He can't even hear or see them. He's going to die.

He felt something click.

  
His senses came back full force. 

  
He gasped as he suddenly could here apsolutely everything. There was a beeping sound. Someone was talking not far away. He could barely understand the words though. 

He looked around in panic and tried to get a hold on his surroundings. Everything was too blurry and he could barely register the people around him. 

There was a blonde. She looked too much like Kaede...

There was a boy with purple hair. He looked too much like Ouma...

There was a guy with green hair. He looked too much like Amami...

There was a another guy with purple hair. He looked too much like Kaito...

He stared at them uncomprehensibly. They looked too much like them. They were dead. They were dead. He saw them die. He sentenced two of them to death. He just looked at them with blank eyes. 

They'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redeadThey'redead.

Then why are they standing here right in front of them. 

He couldn't hear the words they were speaking. All he heard was garbled bits of sound. He was too caught up in the fact that his friends were standing in front of him. 

No. These aren't his friends! His friends are dead. He's being irrational. 

"You're not real." He whispered. He's not even sure if these people could here him. Who were these people and why do they look so much like them? 

He saw the purple boy's face sadded. Before it seems he'd been wearing a cheshire grin. Now he just looked blank. Expressionless. It looked odd. Like he had complete control over ever decimal of expression he showed. 

"Saihara-kun..." The voice was sad and it sounded too much like hers. It wasn't real. She's dead. This is just some stranger that looks like her. Maybe it was her twin or some hallucination his brain had made up. This isn't real. 

"Saihara-kun, please." The Amami look-a-like pleaded. He had a frown on his face and his green eyes look almost dead. 

"Saihara-chan should know that no one could ever fake being me of course! Did you see how poor of a job Momota-chan did! Oh pl-ease! This cracks me up! Saihara-chan is funny, isn't he?" The Ouma copy cat smiled wide. It was almost creepy. Only Ouma knew how to do those kind of things. So a hallucination it seems. Great. 

"Hey! You're not hallucinating, SideKick!" The Kaito look-a-like boomed almost too loudly. "Could a hallucination do this!"

The fake then proceeded to pinch Shuichi's cheek. 

Shuichi looked at the.....Kaito(?), dumbfounded.

  
"Did you just pinch my cheek?" 

"Well, yeah!" Kaito(?) smiled. "Gotta prove to my awesome sidekick that this isn't some dream, don't I?"

"Would you rather he punch you?" Amami(?) questioned with a smirk on his face. 

Shuichi just stared at them all. 

  
He felt tears pour out of his eyes at a rapid pace. His breathing started coming in small hiccups and he tried to reach out for them. Just to see if this is real. This can't be real. He killed them. He saw them die. This was all his fault. He killed them. He killed them. 

hekilledthemhekilledthemhekilledthemhekilledthemhekilledthemhekilledthemhekilledthem....

  
How are they right here?

Shuichi felt many arms wrap around him and pull him up. He felt weightless for a second before he found himself gently placed on a carpet floor and embraced by his friends. His dead friends? How are the here? 

"H-How-" Shuichi choked out as he gripped the hood of Ouma's jacket in one hand and the back of Amami's t-shirt in the other. 

"None of it was real," Akamatsu spoke. Her voice was level, as if she'd said this a million times. "It was all a simulation."

Shuichi found himself sobbing harder. 

It's impossible. This is impossible. 

But they're here. A hallucination can't give you a hug.

He cried and he hugged them until he was passed out in their arms. 

  
They were alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho! Thank you for reading this my dudes! :D


End file.
